BLEACH Thundering Blizzards
by ichigokage
Summary: Two more Shinigami join in the fight against the Arrancar and the traitorous Sosuke Aizen! But, just as the showdown in December draws to a close, a new enemy appears! Can he be stopped! MAJOR AU! And language!
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH: THUNDERING BLIZZARDS**

**Wave 1**

**Heavy and rapid footsteps were heard heading to Captain Yamamoto's quarters. A Soul Reaper ran in and knelt before the mighty Captain. "Captain Yamamoto! Hollows have invaded the Soul Society!!!" the amateur reported. "We've had worse. But this must still be taken care of. Send in the Eleventh Squad, they will see to it that every Hollow is destroyed." the eldest Shinigami commended. "Yes Captain Yamamoto!" **

**In no time at all, Squad 11 was taking down the surprising number of Hollows. Ikkaku had challenged his friend Yumichika, whoever killed the most Hollows would buy the victor anything he wanted. "That's number 25 Yumichika! You better step it up a notch!" Ikkaku roared energetically. "I am right behind you Ikkaku, don't tire yourself." the Shinigami pretty boy retorted wittily. **

**Yachiru was taking care of a few Hollows. "Hey guys! It'd be great if Hana-Hana was here!" she said. The four all agreed, not having to say anything. "Grow Hozukimaru!" the bald Shinigami declared, summoning his more powerful zanpaktou. Yachiru spoke of a comrade who was just as an important person to Ikkaku as his friend Yumichika.**

**They grew up in Rukongai together, watching each others backs. She recently went away for training with Kisuke Urahara. And they all knew the reason why. Deep inside her mind laid a berserker. And the last time it showed up…a fellow comrade almost died.**

***Flashback***

**A Menos Grande had managed to get into the Soul Society. Like usual, Squad 11 was sent to get rid of it. **

"**Ascend Nekokami!!!" Hanayuki proclaimed, her duo-bladed sword separating into smaller, thinner blades and setting themselves on her fingertips. "What a truly beautiful shikai." Yumichika sighed, the blades were a golden color. Ikkaku looked up and noticed his friend's features had changed. Her pink eyes now had slits for pupils, giving her a feral appearance. And her canines had elongated, revealed from a sadistic bloodthirsty grin.**

"**Hanayuki?" Yachiru asked curiously, noticing her friend was not the same. A demonic roar was heard from her throat as she lunged at the Menos Grande, who stretched its mouth open, preparing to fire its Cero beam. Within seconds, the large Cero was fired. Worry was smeared across the four's faces, most notably, Ikkaku's. **

**Once the ray cleared, they saw that Hanayuki was high above the overtly large Hollow. They could read her expression, even from the distance they were. Pure psychotic killer. Her claws bared, Hanayuki dove down to the Menos. Everyone battling could hear her crazed homicidal laughter echoing through the city. **

**Hanayuki perched herself on its outstretched nose, in an animal stance. The Menos yanked its head up, firing Hanayuki into the air. It opened its mouth to fire another Cero. But, in the blink of an eye, Hanayuki fell the Menos Grande in a single stroke! Right beside the colossal corpse was Hanayuki. Her back faced her comrades, and she was shaking.**

**Even though Ikkaku sensed danger, he slowly approached the snowy haired woman. "Are you gonna be alright Hanayuki?" He asked cautiously. Suddenly, this feral Hanayuki turned around and launched herself at Ikkaku, claws and fangs bared. The man was barely able to block her attack with Hozukimaru. He now saw her up close, and it was rather unnerving. Her eyes were unblinking, and cat-like. A wide, fanged grin seemed permanently etched on her pale face.**

"**What's wrong with Hana-Hana?" Yachiru asked, peeking over Kenpachi's shoulder, her usual spot. Hanayuki, launched at Kenpachi, roaring loudly. Yachiru leapt down off her human perch, sensing 'Kenny' was going to deal with this situation. Right as Hanayuki met Kenpachi, his zanpakuto was holding her back. **

**But, the force of the impact made the mightiest Soul Reaper skid back a foot or so! "Kenny!!!" Yachiru cried out as a single claw impaled her friend's bicep. Kenpachi's face was slightly contorted in pain. Ikkaku had seen enough. "Hana! Stop it now!!" He growled at the female.**

**Her attention turned to the bald man who challenged her. Her smirk grew and twitched as she lunged at him, her sharp elbow slamming into his stomach. "Stop it Hana-Hana!" Yachiru demanded as Ikkaku fell to the floor holding his injured stomach. Yumichika noticed the look in Hanayuki's eyes. "No!" he exclaimed quietly. The feral Hanayuki was flying toward little Yachiru, right hand drew back ready for attack! **

**Yachiru was like a deer caught in headlights…Yumichika was running to intercept the blow. Feral caught this out of the corner of her eye and fired a kido blast, making the man slam into the wall. And then all Yachiru felt was extreme pain in her abdomen. Feral pierced the little girl's stomach with her claws. "Hana?" she cried out softly, tears in her eyes.**

**Kenpachi then picked Feral up with ease, slamming her into the nearby wall. "Ikkaku, Yumichika! Get Yachiru to Unohana now!" Zaraki commanded, and they did not have to be told twice. He held Feral by her throat, the rabid Soul Reaper clawing at his powerful arm, guttural growls coming from her. "You attacked your fellow comrades, and possibly killed one, your lieutenant no less! Go back to whatever Hell you came from!" the behemoth of a man roared, launching his fist to the girl.**

**Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting beside Yahiru's bedside. Ikkaku had multiple bandages wrapped around his torso with strict orders from Retsu Unohana to not to anything too strenuous. Yumichika had some internal bleeding and almost suffered a concussion. But, Yachiru was damaged the worst. Massive lacerations to the stomach, major blood loss. Unohana said she was extremely lucky, the claws just barely missed her vital organs. **

"**Just what made Hanayuki act like that?" Ikkaku asked, groaning in pain, holding his side. "This may be a long shot but, she only went feral after she released her zanpakuto. Could her sword itself be that powerful?" Yumichika wondered, talking softly to not upset his extremely sensitive headache. "Is that possible?!" Ikkaku exclaimed in disbelief, trying to keep his voice down.**

"**I don't know. I will do some research later." Yumichika said, his eyes not leaving the small lieutenant. Soon, they could sense the energy of their Captain. The giant man entered the room, Hanayuki was not with him. "Captain, you're okay! But…what about Hanayuki? You didn't have to…kill her did you?" the two injured men asked in worry. "I didn't kill her. Just knocked her out. She's in another room. How's Yachiru?" he asked. **

"**Unohana says she will be fine. She also stated that she was lucky that none of the claws reached her vital organs. I think I know why Captain Zaraki." Yumichika said, making direct eye contact with his Captain. "Alright, let's hear it." He said, grabbing a chair and sitting down. **

"**Well, I believe that Hanayuki was seeing what was going on but couldn't stop the feral being who attacked us. So, maybe she was able to somewhat control that the claws wouldn't deal any more damage to Yachiru. I also noticed that where she attacked you, Ikkaku and myself, they were not serious. In short, she tried gaining control after she defeated the Menos Grande. After all, she's never harmed us before. What also makes me think this is right when she started attacking us, yes there was a crazed look in her eye, but I also noticed a hint of sorrow and terror." Yumichika explained.**

**Ikkaku nodded in agreement. "You're more then likely right. Captain, I wish to check on her." he asked, he always cared for Hanayuki and he knew this wasn't right. Hanayuki cherished her friends, she would never harm them. "Go ahead, I think she's still knocked out." Kenpachi said, moving his chair right beside Yumichika's. Ikkaku bowed and left. "Sir, I also have a theory about her sudden attack." "Go ahead and explain." He sighed. "Perhaps her Zanpakuto is too powerful. I wish to do some research on this matter." he said, complete seriousness in his pale purple eyes. "Go on, I will need to talk with Yachiru when she wakes up."**

**Ikkaku arrived at Hanayuki's room, she was laid out on a cot, she looked completely exhausted. He sat beside Hanayuki, setting Hozukimaru next to Nekokami. 'All that from a sword? Is that possible?' He wondered, remembering her face during that fight. "He may be right. You've never acted nor battled like that before. Hana's not the type to just slaughter." Ikkaku concluded. She was childish yes but she took fights and battles seriously. She rarely killed, saying that death is a very heavy thing.**

**He looked to Hanayuki, her breathing was normal. He noticed her long hair was down as well, curling in several different ways. He saw bruises on her neck, more then likely from Kenpachi holding her against the wall so she wouldn't attack anyone else. He was brought off his train of thought when he heard the girl groan. Her eyes opened, showing they were her normal eyes. Hanayuki looked over to Ikkaku and sadness immediately filled their depths. "Hey Ha-" **

"**Ikkaku! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!!" She cried, wrapping her arms around one of her best friends. Ikkaku hissed in pain but wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "I know Hana. Calm down ok." he said, patting her head. "How can I!? Look what I did to you! And- Oh my God! Yachiru! Where is she?!" she panicked, looking up at Ikkaku. They way she looked almost broke Ikkaku's heart. She was in despair, tears almost falling from her eyes. "I'll take her to her. If you wish to see her." he told the girl.**

**She looked down a bit, she looked extremely nervous and scared. "What's wrong Hana?" he asked "Captain Kenpachi…he may…"she gulped down the rest of her sentence. "I think he'll give you a chance. Cling to me like you like to do so much, take your time." He said, trying to reassure her, she was just like a scared child. Ikkaku stood up, picking Hanayuki up as well. "Come on, I'll be right by your side the whole time." he said in a comforting voice.**

"**It will be up to you Yachiru, if she stays or goes." Kenpachi said to his lieutenant. "Ok Kenny. I wanna hear Hana-Hana out though." she said. Yachiru looked to the door and in walked Ikkaku with Hanayuki. The albino's gaze saw the state her friend was in and froze. Yachiru saw tears fall from her eyes. "My God, Yachiru…" Hanayuki broke down, falling to her knees. "I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate. Just please, Yachiru, don't hate me! I tried…I tried! I really did!" she cried, tears splattering the floor. Yachiru saw this and frowned.**

**The small girl hopped off her cot and walked over to Hanayuki. "Please don't hate me…I didn't know…" she sobbed. Yachiru placed a tiny hand on the top of her head, getting Hanayuki's attention. "Stop crying Hana-Hana. I'm not gonna let Kenny kick you out. I'll come up with your punishment." she said, smiling a little. **

**The conversation ended and Hanayuki ran off to the Squad 11 barracks. They assumed she wanted to be alone. But, when they woke up the next day. They found a note on the door that led out of the barracks. **

'**I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys this in person. I am leaving to the Real World to train, I have to learn how to control this thing. I'm not sure when I'll return, just don't worry about me too much. And Yachiru, think of a good punishment while I'm gone. Love you guys and hope you have many excellent battles!' **

***Flashback end***

'**That's been a bit over a year! She missed out battling the Bounts!' Ikkaku growled in his mind as he just defeated his thirtieth Hollow. There was a good few left. "How're there so many." Yumichika groaned. All of them except Kenpachi were panting from exhaustion. **

"**Already tired Ikkaku? That's not like you!" A sweet voice called out. 'It can't be!' Soon, a figure landed in front of him, drawing its sword. As the duo-bladed sword was drawn, the slash sliced through, cutting every single Hollow that remained. "Amazing…"Ikkaku breathed out as the wind settled down. **

**The figure turned around, sheathing her zanpakuto. "Hiya guys!" A smiling Hanayuki cheered, waving frantically. "Hana-Hana!!!" Yachiru cheered, tackling the woman with a bear hug. "Hey Yachiru." Hanayuki said, hugging back. **

**The group returned to their barracks. And tea and sake was served, celebrating the return of their comrade. "Its wonderful to have your beauty grace our barracks once again." A slightly drunk Yumichika slurred, wrapping an arm around Hanayuki's shoulders. "Thanks Yumi!" she smiled wide. "So, where've you been all this time?" Ikkaku asked, taking a big gulp of sake, never taking his sharp eyes off Hanayuki. "Well, I've been training with Kisuke Urahara all this time." she said, looking away from Ikkaku, hiding her blush.**

**Hanayuki was getting settled back in, right now she was in the gardens of the Squad 11 Barracks. She was sitting beside the small pond, gazing at the moon. She inhaled the fresh air as she laid back against a tree. She heard a deep voice clear its throat. "Oh, hi Ikkaku." she said, looking over her shoulder at the new arrival. Ikkaku came and sat down beside Hanayuki, she noticed he was kind of stumbling. "Ey, Hana." he slurred deeply, she could smell sake on his breath. "Ikkaku…" something made Hanayuki feel uncomfortable. **

"**Ya wanna know somethin? I've really missed you." He said, his voice still slurring. "I've missed you too." she said truthfully. Ikkaku lost his balance and fell, taking Hanayuki with him. She ended up landing on top of him. "Ikkaku, you're drunk, you should be in your quarters." she said, getting up. Ikkaku sat up, snaking an arm around her waist. "Sshh. Let's stay like this for a bit." He hiccupped, laying his head on her's.**

**Ikkaku was rocking his body back in forth. "Ya missed mah birthday ya know." He pointed out. "I-I'm sorry?" she didn't know what to say to his comment. She felt Ikkaku cup her face in his hand, making her look him in the eye. "I know what I want." he said clearly. Before she could respond, Ikkaku slid his lips against hers! They had only kissed for a few seconds when Ikkaku had passed out, his head on her chest. **

**Hanayuki smiled. "He looks kinda cute." she giggled softly. 'Should take him to his room.' she thought to herself, picking his body up quite easily thanks to her newly gained strength. After placing Ikkaku in his bed, she went to her Captain's quarters. She knocked on his door. "Come in." he grunted. "Captain Kenpachi, I need to tell you something really important." she said, kneeling before him. "Go ahead. Just stop actin so goddamned formal!" he groaned. **

"**While my training with Urahara did help me gain some control, he advises that I only use Shikai under the most dire circumstances. So a repeat occurrence does not happen again. So, I learned some new techniques but…a good deal of them involve Kido. I need to know that you're ok with me doing so, being the only real rule we have is using physical attacks." she explained.**

**Kenpachi was sitting on his bed, head resting on his palm. "As long as they are physical, you have my approval. You used one of those in today's Hollow fight didn't ya?" He asked, receiving a nod. "Then those will be allowed but only cause of your situation." "Thank you Captain, and good night." she said, bowing and leaving her Captain's room.**

**A few days later, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji were called into High Captain Yamamoto's office. "You summoned us High Captain?" Hitsugaya asked, bowing respectfully to his elder. "Yes, I need you to travel to the Living World. We have learned that Aizen, has been creating beings called Arrancar. From what our Information Department has found, they will look human, and are incredibly powerful. I need you to help combat this threat." He explained. Ikkaku spoke up. "If you do not mind me asking sir, do you know where Hanayuki is?" he asked. "I sent her and Kakuya Kimawari to scout the situation out. You may find them in Karakura Town." he said. The group bowed and left to make their preparations. **

**A powerful being had entered the Living World. "Dammit Ulquiorra! Cause of you, this whole things become one big fucking mess!" the man growled, running a hand through his wild light blue hair. His piercing blue eyes darted around his surroundings. This man was the Arrancar Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. And he was not happy at all. He was waiting to see if any of his fellow Arrancar would follow him to finish what Ulquiorra failed in doing. **

**Grimmjow was getting a bit impatient. "Ahh what the Hell, I'll be able to tell when they show their asses. I hate staying in one place too long!" he groaned, floating through the dark skies of Karakura Town. He could sense a nicely strong spiritual pressure coming from the north. As he got closer, he determined they were two, and very strong. **

"**Seems as if you were wrong in your assessment, damned weakling." Grimmjow hissed, biting his lip in frustration. He was now above the area where he sensed the pressures. "Now where are you?" he wondered out loud. He looked towards an old style Japanese house and saw two girls. It seemed one was training. He moved a bit closer, a bit curious. **

**One girl, he assumed was a child had long orange hair with some black bangs in a pony tail. Her eyes seemed to be glowing and she was sipping what must have been tea. He then turned his attention to the other woman. Her snowy white hair was long and in pigtails. She was wearing a tucked in soft pink t-shirt and pretty short black shorts. He could faintly hear their conversation. "Hana, you can take a break ya know." the child said, taking another swig of her drink. "No way Kakuya! I have to be prepared! Besides, I'm learning better control even now!" the woman said, spinning her body, kicking her leg high into the air. **

**Grimmjow smirked wide. He liked what he was seeing from this Hana chick. 'Look at those legs!' He could also practically see the force of the kicks. His eyes then darted to the kid, she pulled something out of her pocket. "Hana, Ichigo needs us." she said, popping something into her mouth. "Okay! Bout time we got some excitement!" the woman said, bouncing with glee, and did the same as her friend. 'Soul Reapers eh?' he said to himself as the girls ran off. Grimmjow then felt his fellow Arrancar descend into this World. **

**Hanayuki and Kakuya arrived at the scene where Ichigo and Rukia were. "What's up Ichi?!" Hanayuki asked cheerfully, hugging the Substitute Soul Reaper. "Get the hell off me!" Ichigo growled. "Aww, fine!" She pouted. "Act more grown up, this is more then likely a serious situation." Kakuya scolded. "You need to uhh…de-mature! How can you be so serious?!" Hanayuki groaned. "Whatever. So, what's the deal Ichigo?" Kakuya asked, crossing her arms.**

"**I just defeated one these Arrancars. We may not have to worry after all. I killed him with one strike." Rukia reported. "That's awesome Rukia! I bet your Zanpakuto is just gorgeous!" Hanayuki said, her pink eyes shining brightly. "It sure is! So pwetty!" Rukia's gigai cheered. "What the?" Kakuya and Hanayuki asked, looking at the happy-go-lucky gigai. **

"**Its Chappy, my Substitute Soul." "Really? You chose Chappy? She's too girly." Hanayuki stated, receiving wide-eyed expressions from her friends. "What?" They never answered. The whole area was now quaking, a strong spiritual pressure was now present. "What the hell happened here? D-Roy's been killed?" Everyone looked up to where the voice came from.**

**Hanayuki was stunned at the man she saw. "Heh, aww well. In that case, it looks like I'll have to kill all of you." The man spoke, confidence was strong in his tone. "Let me introduce myself, I am Arrancar 6, Grimmjow." Hanayuki could tell he was absurdly powerful. 'I think I'm in love!' she squealed in her head. This Grimmjow guy, was all she wanted in a man. Rugged, strong body, a deep voice. She would have swooned. **

**Kakuya pulled Hanayuki to the side. "Go find Ikkaku, we can take this guy." she practically ordered. "Fine. Bye eye candy." "What was that?" Kakuya asked, giving her partner a strange look. "Oh nothing, I need to get some candy on the way home! I'm going now." she said quickly, using Flash Steps to find Ikkaku. **

**She found him easily enough. She landed elegantly beside Yumichika. "Oh, hello Goddess." Yumichika greeted, smiling charmingly. "Hey Yumi. So who's Ikkaku going up against?" Yumichika shrugged. Hanayuki changed her sights on Ikkaku, the first man she came to love, and still does.**

"**So, what's your name, big guy?" Ikkaku asked the large man. "I don't have to bother telling a dead man my name." the Arrancar spoke confidently. "It seems you and I operate quite differently. I believe its just good fighting etiquette to tell your name to your opponent. They at least need to know who will kill them." the Arrancar's face didn't change. "Allow me to introduce myself. Third seat of the Zaraki Corps, Ikkaku Madarame! You don't need to tell me yours, just remember mine. it's the name of the man who's going to kill you." **

**It was at that instant Hanayuki remembered why she was crazy for Ikkaku, bald head or not. He's strong, dependable, courteous and at many times wise. In her eyes, he was handsome, his voice always comforted her. **

**Ikkaku took a stance, preparing to attack this Arrancar. He launched himself towards the large man, attacking with both his sheath and Zanpakuto. All his attempts were blocked however. Ikkaku dodged a clumsy kick with ease. "What's your problem? Why not use your Zanpakuto?" he asked, grinning all the while. **

"**We Arrancar have iron skin that no sword can cut. It acts as our armor. With a sword like yours, I can take you bare-handed." he explained coolly, not feeling remotely threatened. Sensing the challenge, Ikkaku lunged at the man. But was blocked by the Arrancar's zanpakuto. **

"**I see you can at least tell when you're about to lose an arm." Ikkaku said, his grin growing wider. "You go Ikkaku!" Hanayuki cheered, her heart fluttering. Ikkaku just glanced back briefly, smirking. More banter was exchanged, and Hanayuki could not take her eyes off Ikkaku. He was graceful, powerful and fast. The normal eye wouldn't be able to see the two combatants movements at all. **

**Ikkaku had tormented the Arrancar, Edorad, to where he released his Zanpakuto, and it was very impressive yet too flashy. Hanayuki was starting to worry for Ikkaku. 'He can beat him! No problem…' she tried reassuring herself as Edorad Leones explained the difference between a Shinigami's Zanpakuto and an Arrancar's. **

"**This is my true form!" Edorad roared, swinging his new and overtly large fist, launching fire that engulfed Ikkaku! "Ikkaku!!!" Hanayuki cried out, she tried running to him but Yumichika stopped her. "You know you can't do that Hana-chan. It would be an insult to him." he told her, his face was dead serious and cold. He got out a phone and spoke of special preparations to limit the number of souls destroyed by the battles with the Arrancar. "Also, please make preparations for Ikkaku Madarame's military funeral." Hanayuki felt tears come to her eyes as Yumichika spoke.**

**Hanayuki was almost to tears as she had to watch Ikkaku get beaten by Edorad. Yumichika noticed this and pulled her into an embrace. "It will be alright Hana-chan. If he dies, take some happiness in knowing this is how we planned, fighting." he said, trying to comfort her. "And if that happens, you may take revenge and rip him apart." he added, whispering in her ear. **

**Yumichika made Hanayuki stay in her spot, not able to see Ikkaku in pain. She saw his glowing fist collide onto Ikkaku. 'No. Please don't let him die!' she cried and prayed. The dust cleared and Ikkaku wasn't hurt at all!**

"**Never thought there'd be this much of a difference in our power. No helping it I guess. Since everyone else is busy fighting as well, no one'll notice. I didn't wanna use it in a place like this! Watch closely, but don't tell anyone!" Ikkaku said, getting up and putting Released Hozukimaru together. "BANKAI!!!" A powerful wind picked up as Ikkaku's bankai was revealed. **

"**Did you say 'Bankai'?" Edorad asked, looking somewhat nervous. "Did I stutter? Bankai" the clouds dissipated and Ikkaku was visible, a large, wide grin on his face and his mighty, impressive bankai revealed. Two large blades were held in his hands, connected to a central floating blade with a dragon-shaped gauge. Hanayuki was in awe as Ikkaku handled it with extreme ease.**

"**Ryuumon Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku declared, taking a strong fighting stance. "That's impressive." Edorad smirked. "Don't bullshit me. I haven't released enough reiatsu to impress you." Soon, Ikkaku's reiatsu was like flames. "Decide if its impressive or not…AFTER YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" Ikkaku roared confidently, leaping into the sky, Edorad following suit. **

**Both Yumichika and Hanayuki were impressed by his handling of his bankai. "HE SLICED HIS ARM OFF!!!!" Hanayuki was leaping with joy as Ikkaku continued his fight. "Power. That's all Ikkaku is, pure power." she sighed dreamily as Ikkaku battled on. She also noticed something strange, the dragon crest on the central blade was partially glowing red.**

**Ikkaku held the large central blade over his head and started spinning it at a fast pace. His reiatsu was increasing! **

"**Looks like you've noticed huh?! Unlike me, Hozukimaru's a lazy bum. I finally force him to go bankai and he's still half asleep! I gotta force him awake to use his real power…by slashing up my enemy or letting him slash me up! The dragon crest turns red as he starts waking up. When the dragon crest turns completely red, then Ryuumon Hozukimaru's destructive force will truly be at its greatest!" Right as Ikkaku finished his explanation, the crest was completely red.**

"**Let's do this!" The two charged at each other and their power collided… 'He won. He had to have won!' Hanayuki prayed. If he wasn't alive, she would kick his ass and then tear Edorad apart!**


	2. WAVE 2

BLEACH- Thundering Blizzards

Wave 2

The mighty blade of Ryuumon Hozukimaru fell from the sky, crashing into the asphalt ground below. The dust clouds cleared, showing Ikkaku. He was holding one of the handles of his bankai, it was snapped. "Damn it." He hissed under his hitched breath. He slowly fell to the earth.

Hanayuki was about to run to Ikkaku but Yumichika stopped her. "Look." is all he said, his eyes set on Edorad. His torso was split, his arm completely hacked off. "Ikkaku Madarame huh? I'm glad I asked what his name was." Edorad coughed up blood and fell at a rapid pace.

Hanayuki broke out of Yumichika's grip and ran to her fallen friend. "Ikkaku!" She cried, both happy and sad. She took Ikkaku in her arms, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. She could feel him struggle to get up. "Don't move, we don't know your injuries yet. You won, now just relax." she said in a comforting voice. Yumichika could see it even though they won't tell each other. Ikkaku and Hanayuki loved each other deeply. He could definitely see it in Hana's eyes. She cares for Ikkaku more then anyone ever did.

Yumichika made his way towards the two. "I knew it." he said, breathing a sigh of relief. Ikkaku managed to look towards his friend. "I knew you were alive, Ikkaku." Yumichika smiled. Ikkaku smirked, moving to where his head was in Hanayuki's lap. "Of course. Luck's on my side today. Big time." he said, closing his eyes.

Kakuya left the scene, sensing Hitsugaya may need help. Her Captain constantly teased her about her feelings towards the genius Captain.

*Flashback*

Kakuya was watching the new Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya train. She could see why he was given the title of Captain, he was strong to say the least. He was smart, level-headed and quite handsome. She blushed softly as Hitsugaya summoned the released form of his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru.

She was even amazed by Hyorinmaru, such a powerful sword. Able to control water, ice even the weather. She could appreciate the beauty of his attacks. The blade was sleek. The guard strong. And the hilt…everything about Hyorinmaru was amazing. "Cool, just the Captain who wields him." she sighed softly.

"Oh, there you are Kimawari-san." She looked behind her to see her captain, Jyushiro Ukitake. He's a kind and gentle man. She respects her captain more then anyone else. Why? Because, even though he has a horrible disease, he's still strong. He doesn't let it stop him from enjoying life and its simple pleasures. Like spending time with your friends. And, he has a wonderful sense of humor. He is also very generous, sharing candy and giving people gifts, however strange they may be.

"Hello Captain Ukitake." she said, bowing respectfully to the white haired man. "What is my favorite Shinigami doing so far from the barracks?" he asked, flashing a kind smile. "I was just going for a walk, enjoying this lovely day Captain." she said, it was mostly true. She just happened to stumble along the gorgeous Captain Hitsugaya training.

"I see, oh, there's young Toshiro Hitsugaya." he noticed then looked at Kakuya. "Ahh, I see what is going on here." he said, kneeling down to her level. He could see her face blushing softly. "You have a crush on Toshiro, don't you Kakuya?" he asked, still smiling. Kakuya knew she couldn't hide a thing from her captain. "Y-yes sir. A stupid kid thing I know. I just can't help it!" she said, looking up at Ukitake.

His smile grew. "How cute. Let me guess, your first love?" he asked. Kakuya was normally not like this, never real girly. She nodded, still blushing. "Don't worry Kakuya-chan. Your secret is safe with me. Just let things run their course. Who knows, he may feel the same way. And this is nothing to be ashamed of little one." he explained. She was still blushing but smiled a little. "Heh. Thanks Captain." she said. "Come, I have some of those chewy cinnamon candies you love so much." he offered as she stood up.

*Flashback end*

"Ukitake deserves the respect he has. He's the reason why I'm still alive. I owe him my life, I am dedicated to him." she said seriously, following the cool reiatsu of Toshiro Hitsugaya. "I just hope everything's ok. If the other Arrancar are as strong as that Grimmjow guy, we're screwed." she gulped.

Grimmjow released his reiatsu into the atmosphere. Ichigo launched an attack with Zangetsu, but Grimmjow blocked it way too easily. He then used his reiatsu to fire Ichigo back. "Damn it." Ichigo growled, looking down on Grimmjow. "Hey, Shinigami, quit yankin my chain. I don't wanna waste my time killing you as you are now. I'm giving you a break so you can get your bankai out! Do it, or I'm gonna punch you full of holes like I did to that Shinigami over there!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

Rukia's abdomen had been impaled by Grimmjow not too long ago…"Bastard!" Ichigo started charging up his reiatsu. "Bankai!!" he cried out. Grimmjow still didn't seem fazed. "Is that it?" he wondered out loud.

Ichigo charged at Grimmjow but couldn't land a single blow. Nothing could connect. It wasn't helpful that Grimmjow could actually grab Zangetsu bare handed. Ichigo was getting thrown all over the place. And one absurdly powerful kick to the side sent Ichigo plummeting to the ground.

All Ichigo could feel was extreme pain all over his body. This Grimmjow guy was too fast for him to counter! He lost count of how many hits he had taken. All the while, Grimmjow's psychotic laughter was heard as his fists connected with Ichigo's face. Glimpses of everyone who had been injured by the Arrancars flashed through his mind as he was beaten as if he had no strength to speak of whatsoever.

'Ya shoulda just killed him Ulquiorra! Growth rate and useful to us my ass!' Grimmjow growled in his mind. He was growing bored. He soon let Ichigo fall to the ground. "Is that all there is to bankai? Don't disappoint me, Shinigami!" He spat at the ground. "Is your speed the only thing that bankai increases? Huh?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he couldn't find the body of the Soul Reaper.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fired a powerful blast at Grimmjow, it only seemed as if his skin was barely scathed. "What the hell was that? Ulquiorra didn't tell me about that move, Shinigami." Grimmjow smirked insanely. "Am I still disappointing you, Arrancar?" Ichigo asked in a mocking tone. All Grimmjow responded with was a crazed laughter. "Bring it on, Shinigami! Now I can say there's a reason to kill you!"

"Ichigo, what are you smirking about?" Ichigo felt a slight pain in his right eye. "You seem pretty sure of yourself." the demonic voice called out. "Wait…just a bit longer." "How far do you think you can get on your own?!" it scolded, yet in a mocking voice. 'Dammit, is that all a direct hit with Getsuga Tensho will do to him? The black Getsuga Tensho was originally his technique. If I use it, will he appear more quickly?' Ichigo wondered, holding his slowly changing eye.

'At best, I can get off two or three more before he takes over. What do I do?' he wondered, desperate for a way to beat this guy. "Hey! Don't space out on me, Shinigami! Now its my turn!" Grimmjow smirked, unsheathing his sword. But soon felt a powerful presence behind him.

It was the traitorous blind Soul Reaper, Kaname Tousen. "Sheath your sword, Grimmjow." he demanded in his usual calm tone. "Tousen! Why the hell are you here?!" Grimmjow growled, sheathing his sword, not taking his eyes off the dark skinned man. "Why you ask? You really don't know? You take it upon yourself to invade the real world, mobilize five Arrancar and then lose them in battle. You are in violation of your orders." Tousen explained, making his way toward Grimmjow.

"You understand don't you? Lord Aizen is furious, Grimmjow. Come. Your punishment shall be decided in Hueco Mundo." He demanded, opening a portal to their world. "Whatever." Something then popped into his mind. "Actually, gimme an hour or so, there's somethin I need to check." he said, dashing off without waiting for a reply from Tousen.

Hanayuki was supporting Ikkaku, careful not to injure him further. She suddenly sensed something powerful coming from where her home is. "Hey, Yumi…" "Hmm, what is it Hana-chan?" Yumichika asked, turning his attention towards the woman. "You got Ikkaku right? I hate to abandon him in this state, but I think there's a strong reiatsu heading towards my place." she asked nervously. "Of course, you go. We found a place to stay for now. Good luck 4th Seat." Yumichika said, giving her a thumbs up. And she was off.

'It most definitely is coming from my home. But…this reiatsu…It feels kinda familiar.' she gulped, this was an intensely powerful pressure. She made sure to hide as much of her reiatsu as possible. 'Most people shouldn't be able to see me.' she thought, sneaking into the main room of her house. What she saw made her jaw drop.

It was that manly Arrancar from earlier. And her gigai was unconscious in his arms. The blue-haired man turned towards her, keeping the gigai in his grasp. "So, there you are." he smirked. Noticing how close her 'body' was to his made her blush in embarrassment and anger. "W-what did you do to my gigai?!" she stuttered angrily. "Oh, this thing?" He asked then stuck out his tongue, showing the Soul Candy.

Hanayuki's reiatsu flared up. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" she hollered, her face tomato red. Grimmjow spat the little candy out of his mouth, smirking at the Soul Reaper. "You taste pretty sweet, woman. Like honey." he stated, licking his lips. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Hanayuki growled, her reiatsu flaring up more. 'This bastard fished the damn thing out with his tongue!!!' she screamed in her brain.

Hanayuki unsheathed her sword, doing it fast enough to send a slash through the air. Grimmjow's eyes slightly widened. He dropped the body and managed to dodge the slice, which tore apart part of the wall. The two ran outside, taking to the air. "Heh, not a bad move woman! Just what kinda technique was that ehh?" Grimmjow asked, still smirking. "An ability I came up with, combining Kido and mixing it with my reiatsu, I call it Air Cutter." she explained, holding her sword over her head.

"Not too shabby, I think you'll be more fun then those last two Shinigami." he said, cracking his neck. "What did you do to Ichigo and Rukia?" she asked sternly, all childishness drained. "The girl I impaled her through the stomach. And the guy, I pretty much beat him to a pulp." Grimmjow recounted nonchalantly. "Even his bankai didn't help. What about you woman? Show me your bankai!" he ordered.

Hanayuki paled. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." she said seriously. "And why the hell not?!" he growled, his eyes piercing through hers. "I am under very strict orders, not to use bankai…even shikai. Its too dangerous!" Hanayuki exclaimed, sending another Air Cutter flying at Grimmjow.

'Hmm, maybe I can try the other release state? Its not like it could be worse then the first.' Hanayuki wondered as Grimmjow easily dodged all her Cutters. "You wanna see something?! Then get a load of this!" she growled, holding Nekokami straight out in front of her. "Mature! Nekokami!" the duo-bladed sword broke off into two separate swords. The left handed blade was gold, with a white hilt. The one in her right hand was silver with a black hilt.

'So far so good. I don't sense Feral awakening.' she sighed in relief. "Hey! Don't space out on me woman!" Grimmjow shouted, hands still in his pockets. "I have a name jerk off!" she hollered back, Grimmjow's eyes wide open from the insult. But he soon started laughing. "Gotta love a woman with a silver tongue." he said.

'Don't see how that's so dangerous though. Is that her bankai?' he wondered, eyeing the blades. Hanayuki got down on one knee, the blades crossing, forming an X. "Hey! What the hell are ya doin woman? Attack me!" Grimmjow then noticed her blades were glowing. "Slash up the enemy! Kido 45! X Slasher!" Hanayuki chanted, cutting the air and sending an X-shaped slash right at Grimmjow.

The speed was incredible! And the hit connected with the Arrancar. Grimmjow flew back a good few feet, multiple lacerations on his arms and chest. He could feel the blood dripping down his flesh. Grimmjow was panting heavily. "Thank god for this armor-like skin! That could've really down some damage." he sighed out loud. Grimmjow was attempting to get up when he felt blades around his throat. Hanayuki was right behind him, blades in a scissor lock around Grimmjow's neck. He felt the woman place her lips by his ear.

"Remember my name Arrancar: Hanayuki, 4th Seat of the Zaraki Corps. Don't you dare forget." she whispered seriously. Grimmjow shuddered from the contact. Hanayuki Flash Stepped ahead, sealing her sword back into its sheath. "Where do you think you're going woman?!" Grimmjow growled. "Stuff it! I'm really not in a fighting mood! Now go back to wherever the hell you came from!"

Right as Grimmjow was going to act, a dark figure appeared and intercepted the attacker. Hanayuki looked in shock, it was Tousen and Gin Ichimaru! "Feh, you guys again?" Grimmjow groaned, spitting at the ground. "You're time's up Grimmjow. Back to Hueco Mundo." Tousen demanded, opening a portal to the Hollow World.

Gin looked around and spotted Hanayuki, his usual smile grew. "Hello Hanayuki." he greeted. "Sorry, I don't recognize traitors." she hissed, moving back towards her house. "Aww, so cold. Oh well. Time ta go back home." he sighed. Grimmjow sighed in defeat and entered the portal. "Hey woman!" he called out, getting Hanayuki's attention. "You're mine, got that?" he stated, pointing at her. All she saw was his psychotic grin as he disappeared into Hueco Mundo.

'I'm his? What, his opponent?' Hanayuki wondered, walking back inside. She picked up the Soul Candy and popped it into her gigai's mouth. "Ren-Ren, tell me what happened while I was gone." she said to the Mod Soul. "Well, I was eating some ice cream, just minding my own business. Then there was the super powerful reiatsu and then this strange man was suddenly in here! He looked like a thug or a gangster!" she cried out.

Ren-Ren is a pretty popular Mod Soul, she's mostly innocent. Her gigai's cheeks blushed darkly. "He had such wild eyes! And he wore such revealing clothes! How shameful!!!" she cried, blushing darker. "Just tell me what happened next!" Hanayuki growled. "Oh right, ok. Here's what happened."

*Flashback*

Ren-Ren was minding her business, eating some cookies-n-cream ice cream in the living room. "Mmm! So sweet." she sighed in delight. Out of nowhere, an intensely powerful reiatsu sparked up, making her fall to the ground. "W-w-who's there?" she cried softly.

She felt a strong presence behind her. And a deep voice spoke. "Hey woman." he spoke out, the voice was rough as well. Ren-Ren gulped, she wasn't really a battle Mod Soul, she could do most Kido though. A hand pulled her up by the back of her pink t-shirt with ease. She finally caught a glimpse of the intruder. "What do you want?" she asked, trying not to stutter and not seem nervous.

The man looked deep into her eyes. "There's something different with you." he said, tightening his grip. "Well, I'm Ren-Ren, a Mod Soul, I'm just making sure Hanayuki's gigai stays safe." she said, looking away from the man. "Where is she then?" he demanded, slamming her against the wall. "Oww! She went out to help Ichigo! I don't know when she'll be back." she cried, holding her head.

"Hmm, I'm gonna guess that she may be able to sense when you're in trouble." Grimmjow said, eyeing the girl's lips. "I-I don't know-" before Ren-Ren could answer, Grimmjow crashed his lips onto her's, his reiatsu firing up. The Mod Soul struggled in his strong grip, her face bright red but he only pulled her closer.

*Flashback end*

"Then he snuck his slimy tongue into my mouth! He managed to get me out! It was so disgusting!" she cried, hiding her face. "Ren-Ren, if something happens to where you feel threatened and you know you can do nothing, go to Shinji ok." Hanayuki said, trying to comfort her fake soul. "Ok. He may be a pervert and a womanizer, but he'll help." Ren-Ren said as Hanayuki got back into her gigai.

"Yuck! Grimmjow you bastard!" Hanayuki spat, there was a very strange taste in her mouth. 'If he did anything else to my body, I'll have his head on a silver platter!' she declared to herself.

Grimmjow was walking through the halls of Hueco Mundo, still in pain. Aizen said he wasn't going to punish him. But Tousen, the high and mighty bastard took it upon himself and cut off his left arm! Then incinerated it! "Bastard. Just you wait." he growled walking to his room. He had his remaining hand in his pocket. 'Now I'm not an Espada! But, I will get it back!' he couldn't believe who Aizen replaced him with, Luppi!

'He's not a fighter! He's no good unless he uses his release form!' he growled. "Heard what happened to ya, quite unfortunate, Grimmjow." he knew that voice anywhere. "Mind your own damn business Nnoitra." Grimmjow growled at the lanky and disgusting Espada. "And, did I hear correctly that a female Shinigami caught your attention? Was it really worth losing your position?" Nnoitra chuckled loudly. "Like I said, mid your own business." he growled, walking away from the man.

Grimmjow knew he was going to be bored for quite a while. He then remembered what Nnoitra asked. "Hmm…" he thought, licking his lips, and recalling the fight with both Ichigo and Hanayuki. "Hell yeah it was worth it." he smirked.

Kakuya's heart was breaking and she was almost in tears. Hitsugaya was injured from the fight with the Arrancar. Orihime was now healing the young captain. Kakuya began smiling softly as the wounds were closing up slowly. Soon, it was as if Toshiro wasn't harmed at all! "Thank you Orihime." Hitsugaya said, still sounding somewhat weak, mostly tired. "No problem Hitsugaya." she said, smiling sweetly.

Matsumoto suddenly had a grave look on her face. "What's wrong Matsumoto?!" Kakuya asked in worry. "Its Rukia, Ichigo said she needs attention right now! Let's go Orihime! Kakuya, please keep an eye on my captain!" "No trouble Rangiku, he's in safe hands!" she said, as everyone ran off.

Kakuya sat beside Hitsugaya, who was on his back. The young girl couldn't help but blush. The moonlight was shining on the boy she loved, making him seem angelic. 'Such beautiful eyes.' she sighed softly. "Is something wrong, Kimawari?" he asked, noticing her flushed face. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm fine. But, how are you? Did Orihime's power help you?" she asked. "I do feel a lot better. Thanks for your concern." he said, closing his eyes.

"We must become stronger Kimawari. If we hope to even stand a chance against these Arrancar. I just barely beat Shawlong with my limiter released." he said, his face showing a bit of anger. He opened his eyes, which were drowned with despair. "I can tell we'll do fine Hitsugaya." Kakuya said, trying to lift his spirits.

Hitsugaya looked at Kakuya in disbelief. "What makes you so sure?" he asked. "I dunno. Maybe its just women's intuition." she answered, looking up at the full moon. Hitsugaya was entranced by her golden glowing eyes. The soft wind made her long hair dance. To him, Kakuya was beautiful. He always thought she was special, even when he was in the Shinigami Academy, she was the only other student that was anywhere near his age.

'She more then likely does not share my feelings.' he said to himself. Kakuya shared the same thought as Toshiro.

Everyone had taken up their own training regimen. Hanayuki and Kakuya were sitting outside. Hanayuki was taking a break from her physical training. "Hey Kakuya. Is there anyway to train your body against another person's reiatsu?" she asked. "What? What do you mean Hana?" she asked, confused. "Well, I'm extremely sensitive to massive reiatsu. While fighting Grimmjow, it was hard for me to move. It was like that as well when I first met Captain Zaraki." Hanayuki explained.

"Oh! Hmm, not that I know of. Maybe Urahara can help you out." she said, sipping some coffee. "Eck, aren't you told young for coffee?!" Hanayuki asked, holding her nose from the heavy scent. "I've been drinking this stuff for years. I usually drink it straight black." she said, taking another swig. "God, that's nasty!" Hanayuki gagged, taking a sip of her sweet tea. "Oh well. I'm off, maybe see you later Kakuya!" she said, jogging off.

Hanayuki quickly arrived at the Urahara shop. Jinta and Ururu were outside sweeping. "Hey guys, is Kisuke home?" she asked. "No, he's out buying supplies for the store. He took Chad with him too." Jinta said, holding the broom over his shoulder. "Oh, thanks anyway. Could you tell him I stopped by please?" Hanayuki asked. "Sure, have a nice day Hanayuki." Ururu said, returning to her chore.

"Hmm, who else could help me?" Hanayuki thought out loud. She was walking down the sidewalk. It suddenly came to her. "Hope _he _knows something that can help me!" she said, taking off in her desired direction.

She arrived at an abandoned warehouse, a duffle bag in hand. She could see the barrier set up to keep any unwanted people out. Hanayuki entered with ease. 'They probably already know I'm here.' she concluded, her energy wasn't able to be ignored. She also sensed an undeniably strong reiatsu. "It feels like Ichigo." She said to herself, coming to a large set of stairs. She stepped down each step, the large room below becoming clearer with each step she took.

"Oh, its just this bimbo." she hears a gruff female voice state in disappointment. "Hello to you too Hiyori." Hanayuki said, smiling. "Hey guys, where's Shinji? I need to talk with him." she asked. "He's up on the roof, getting some fresh air." Lisa said, not looking up from her book.

Hanayuki noticed a large barrier and saw Kensei fighting Ichigo. What shocked Hanayuki the most was the mask covering his face! "Guess you noticed it Hana. Yup, that dick head's a Vizard, just like us. But, unlike us, he's scared of his Hollow and can barely control it!" Hiyori growled, glaring at the boy.

Hanayuki walked outside and leapt onto the roof. And sure enough, there he was, Shinji Hirako, ex-captain. She walked up to him and saw he was asleep. Deciding not to miss such a perfect opportunity, she knelt beside the sleeping man and leaned into his ear. "Wake up, Shinji-kun." she whispered softly. She was giggling like a little girl inside her mind. She soon felt a pair of arms wrap them selves around her and pull her close!

"What the hell?!" she shrieked and noticed the playful smirk that appeared on Shinji's face. "Shinji you rat!" she cursed. "Whatever could you mean? I'm just sleeping up here." he answered, putting on his usual deadpan face. Hanayuki sighed and jabbed Shinji's side. "Ouch! That's harsh Hana!" he cried, letting her go. Hanayuki got up and dusted herself off. "Ya look good by the way." Shinji added in while grinning at her. "Thanks. But, I have something to ask of you Shinji." she said, becoming serious.

"And what would that be?" he asked, standing up and walking up to the woman. "You no doubt have heard of the Arrancars that attacked not too long ago from Ichigo. Well, one had an insane reiatsu. And I was curious. Is there anyway to train yourself so you won't be affected by strong reiatsu?" she asked, looking Shinji dead in the eyes.

"I think I know of something that could help. But…it won't come cheap." he said, smirking. "Hey! I help you guys out! And look! I brought some snacks, games and a few books for Lisa! What else do you want?" she asked, pouting cutely. Shinji smiled at the look she was giving him. "How about a kiss?" he suggested. "Fine. Now tell me, please Shinji!"

'Hope she keeps her end of the deal.' he sighed. "There are these weights you can get. You fill them with reiatsu and strap them to your arms and legs. They slowly build up your resistance to intense reiatsu." he explained. "Sweet! Know where I can fin em?" she asked, smiling like a child. "I believe Kisuke has them. You can check with him." he then noticed her happiness kinda go down.

"What's wrong Hanayuki?" he asked. "Kisuke's outta town. Getting supplies for his shop." she sighed, sitting back down. "Thanks for letting me know Shinji." she said, smiling at the man. He smiled back. "No problem. You can do some training here if ya want." He offered, sitting beside Hanayuki. "I might. Not like I have much else to do." she sighed, watching the sunset.

"Shinji." she called out, getting his attention. "Hmm? What is it?" he asked. Hanayuki sighed softly then cleared her throat. "I'm a woman of my word." is all she said, her hands resting on Shinji's cheeks. Shinji then felt Hanayuki's sweet, soft lips against his. Right as he was going to kiss back, she separated. She ran to the ledge of the roof.

"See you later Shinji! I'm goin inside now!" she said, leaping down. "W-wow…I can't believe she did it." he said but smiled. "I need to do favors for her more often." he laughed to himself.


	3. WAVE 3

**BLEACH: Thundering Blizzards**

**WAVE 3**

**Ikkaku was growing impatient. "Which should I get?" He growled to himself. He was picking out bento boxes for himself and his friends. 'So many! How do these humans do something like this?!' he screamed in his mind. There were countless combinations to choose from. "They're not bullshittin when they call it a convenience store." he sighed, taking all the instant meals to the counter. "Will this be all for you sir?" the woman asked. Ikkaku then noticed a rack of hair clips next to the counter. One that caught his eye was an octopus hair clip that was black with a few jewels on it. He grabbed it and put it with his things. "I'll take this too." he said. **

"**Hanayuki should like this." he said, walking home to Orihime's house. He was thankfully that Mizuho, Kaego's older sister was allowing him and Yumichika stay at their place for free. He knew why too, Ikkaku's not an idiot. The girl liked him…a lot. He just goes along with it. He only likes Hanayuki. **

"**Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Hanayuki in a while." Ikkaku pointed out. He arrived back at the home of Orihime. Everyone was there, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Yumichika, Renji and Kakuya. "Here's the dinners. And Kakuya, I need to talk to you in private." he said, setting the bag down on the table. **

**Kakuya and Ikkaku were in Orihime's room. "What's wrong Ikkaku?" she asked. "I've noticed that Hanayuki's been missing for a few days. Do you know where she is?" he asked. "Well, she went to see Urahara about training herself. You know how sensitive she is to powerful reiatsu. She was trying to see if he knew of a way to do such a thing." she said**

"**Oh, so she's with him then." he said, sighing with relief. "I think so." Kakuya noticed something in Ikkaku's hand. "Hey, what's that Ikkaku?" she asked curiously. "Oh this? I bought it as a present for Hanayuki." he explained, blushing softly. "Ikkaku! You like Hanayuki?" Kakuya asked in shock. "N-NO!!! I missed her birthday while she was away training!" he exclaimed. "Its ok Ikkaku." Kakuya smiled. "I know she'll love her 'birthday' present." she said, winking at the man. "Heh. Thanks Kakuya."**

**Hanayuki was in the home of the Vizards, training herself physically with Shinji. "Not bad Hana-chan!" Shinji cheered. Her Air Cutters were slowly getting stronger as well. "Now, let's train you with your Shikai." he instructed, walking up to Hanayuki. She quickly shook her head. "Huh? What?" "No Shikai. Nothing good has come from it." she said, looking at the ground. Scenes of the massacre flashed through her eyes. She fell to her knees, tears falling out of her eyes. Shinji felt a pang on his heart. He never liked seeing a girl in pain.**

**He knelt beside Hanayuki and embraced her softly, laying her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back soothingly. "Its ok Hana-chan. You don't have to use it." he said in a soothing voice. "I almost killed my squad…my friends." she said in between sobs. Shinji managed to calm her down and they resumed her training. **

**A few days later, she left, it was time for her to check back with Urahara. "There goes my first love." she heard Shinji sigh. 'I hope Kisuke has those weights Shinji mentioned.' she prayed inside her mind. **

**Kakuya was growing antsy. Hanayuki had been gone for two weeks! She missed the strange cloning Hollow. "I hope she's okay." her and Ikkaku sighed. The pair had been searching Karakura Town for any sight of her. "Well, I'm heading home. See ya Ikkaku." Kakuya said, walking off back to her house. **

**When she reached her home, Kakuya felt a familiar energy. "Hana? You there?" she asked, entering the house. Lo and behold, there was Hanayuki eating some takoyaki with weights on her arms and legs. "Hana! You're back!!" Kakuya cheered. "Oh, hiya Kakuya! How've you been?" she asked, as if she's been there this whole time.**

"**Don't sound so casual idiot!! Where the hell have you been?!" Kakuya scolded, smacking Hanayuki upside her head. "Owwie!!! That was mean!" Hanayuki cried, holding her head. "Then tell me where you were!" the young girl ordered. "Well, first I went to see Kisuke. He wasn't there. So, I trained at a friend's place for a few days. Then went back to Kisuke and got these weights. After that, I went back to Soul Society and asked my captain to fill them with his reiatsu. Since I said it was for me to become stronger, he agreed to it! And now here I am!" She explained.**

"**Wait, you're telling me that you have Kenpachi Zaraki's reiatsu stuffed into those weights?" "Huh-uh! And lemme tell ya, it took a long time to get use to." Hanayuki said, moving her arm without much trouble. "But why Zaraki's?" Kakuya asked, leaning against a wall. "Because! He has the strongest reiatsu of anyone I know! Now I'll be able to be around Arrancar without feeling like passing out or throwing up! Another common feeling is that my insides might explode." she said, chewing her food. **

'**This could be the perfect chance!' Kakuya thought to herself. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go skateboard!" Kakuya said, dashing outside the house, her skateboard in hand. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Ikkaku's cell. Within seconds, Ikkaku answered. "Is something wrong Kakuya? Now's not a good time." he said. "Nothing's wrong. I just figured you might wanna see Hanayuki." she said, pretending to sound insulted. "She-she's back? Where is she?" He asked. "Who's that darling?" a high pitched voice asked. "At our place. See ya later. And don't forget the item." she said, hanging up on Ikkaku. 'The rest is up to you my man.' she thought while riding to the park.**

**Hanayuki just got out of the shower, feeling refreshed. She went into her room and pulled out a black nightgown. She pulled on a clean pair of black panties and dried her hair more thoroughly. "A bath always cleans away any negative energy!" she sighed, carefully brushing her hair. She then pulled the nightgown on and walked into the kitchen to make some hot coco. Hanayuki heard a knock at her door. So, she got up and answered it.**

"**Ikkaku? What are you doing here?" she asked. Ikkaku was wearing black pants and a white muscle shirt with a green jacket on. "I…I heard you came back and wanted to come see you." he said, not looking at the woman. "Oh, thank you. Please come in." she asked, smiling softly. Ikkaku nodded and entered, removing his shoes once the door closed. **

**He then actually saw what she was wearing. 'What is she wearing?! I've never seen her in such clothing!' he blushed, he admitted to himself that she looked very good. "I made some hot chocolate. Want some?" she asked. "Oh, I've never had it before. I'll try some though." he said, not able to remove his eyes from her. **

**Once she was gone Ikkaku sighed. 'Just tell her! Give her the gift and tell her!' he said, mentally slapping himself. He sat down, waiting patiently for Hanayuki to return. "Here you go." she said, handing Ikkaku a mug. "Thank you." he said holding the warm cup. 'I gotta do it now.' Ikkaku told himself. "Hanayuki. There's something I have to tell you." he said, reaching into his pocket. "Oh, and what's that Ikkaku?" she asked, looking directly at him. "Well…for a long, long time now…I've had these…feelings toward you…" he began, his throat becoming dry. "I've been meaning to tell you this…I…I love you Hanayuki." he finished not looking at Hanayuki**

**The silence was killing Ikkaku. He felt a soft, warm hand on his cheek and she made him look at her. Hanayuki had a soft, loving smile on her face. After setting her mug down, she wrapped her arms around Ikkaku's neck and embraced him. "I love you too, Ikkaku." she admitted, whispering in his ear softly. Ikkaku smiled and let his arms embrace Hanayuki, bringing them closer. He was able to take in her sweet scent. 'Honey, she always smelled of honey.' he said.**

**The sky was opening, revealing an angry Grimmjow. The only reason he might be slightly happy was that he managed to sneak into the Living World. "Judging by the sky, Its probably noon or so." he grunted. He finally mastered how to do even difficult tasks with just one arm. "Now, to find that girl, or maybe even that Shinigami." he grinned, walking through the air, trying to pick up the reiatsu of either of his targets. The one he was homing in on was warm, and sweet. "Definitely my woman." he smirked, slowly descending to the ground below. **

**He easily found her home, it stuck out. He could tell she was alone. So, he entered her house and followed her reiatsu which led him to her bedroom. And there she was, fast asleep, her body covered by a sheet. Her snow white hair cascaded over her shoulders. Looking at her, she seemed tiny compared to him. He noticed her zanpakuto right beside her bed. He heard the woman make small groaning noises and she rubbed her eyes.**

**Her eyes then opened and she sat up to stretch, the sheet sliding down to reveal her nightgown. "Very nice, woman." Hanayuki's head snapped to the direction of the voice and saw a smirking Grimmjow! "W-what the hell are you doing here?!" she demanded, covering herself up. "I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd drop in. That and I'm gonna take ya." he said, walking closer to Hanayuki. **

**His eyes darted to her neck, where he saw a small bruise. He knew what bruises on the neck ment. "What the hell happened to your neck woman!" he roared, swiftly closing any space between the two of them. "None of your business Arrancar!" she growled. She tried moving away from him, but Grimmjow used his only arm to pin her arms above her head. "It is my business when some guy tries to claim MY woman!" he growled, moving close to where their nose slightly touched.**

**Hanayuki was taken aback at how possessive he was. "How am I your woman?" she asked plainly. "Right when I left last time, I told you, you're mine. Seems as if I wasn't clear enough." He said, his eyes landing on the unblemished side of her neck and smirked. Hanayuki's eyes widened. "Don't you dare…You can't claim what was already claimed anyway! Sooo, pfft!" she said childishly, blowing a raspberry at him.**

"**Just watch me woman." he growled huskily, making the woman gulp. She started struggling but to no avail. "Let me go you ass!!!" she ordered. Grimmjow didn't answer, only lowered his head to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe, purring deeply. Some of his…traits from when he was an Adjuchas were still with him. His ferocity, independence and of course, his possessiveness. All males, specifically in the animal kingdom are very territorial and possessive of their mate. And Grimmjow knew he was no exception.**

**Hanayuki shivered as Grimmjow continued, nipping down to her neck. She bit her lip, she would NOT give him the satisfaction of knowing this felt remotely pleasurable! He gently nibbled on different spots along the nape of her neck, searching for that one soft spot. He heard an attempt to cover a moan fail, he knew where it was now. He grinned and bared his canines. Her cries of protest barely reaching his ears.**

**Hanayuki tried kicking him in his groin but couldn't. With how she was pinned, he was between her legs. She brought her leg between them and tried slamming her knee into his stomach…it just got stuck in his Hollow hole! Grimmjow just groaned and used his legs to move hers back into place. "Stop struggling! This'll be much more enjoyable if you stopped." he growled into her ear. Hanayuki then felt him latch onto her neck, practically gnawing on the soft spot. His deep growls extremely audible. **

**Grimmjow could feel his instincts taking over. 'Take her now!' they were screaming at him. But, he resisted, he did have some control over them. He pulled back, immediately noticing the dark mark on her neck. "Now you're mine woman." he smirked, knocking her out.**

**Grimmjow picked up her body a opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. "This is gonna be your home from now on." he said to her unconscious body. He was able to hold her with his one arm. Her head rested on his shoulder, Grimmjow's mark showing proudly. Nothing would come between him and his mate. **

**He landed inside Las Noches, thankfully in an empty hallway. He was heading to his room when a voice called out to him. "You were out late weren't ya Grimmjow?" he heard the voice of the Grinning Devil say. "I don't see what the big deal is, Ichimaru." "Oh? You bet it is! Especially when ya bring in a human. Oh wait! That chick's a Shinigami ain't she?" he asked, walking around and looking at the newcomer. "Ahh, so you've had your sights on her ehh? Not a bad choice." Gin said, his eternal grin growing wider. **

**Grimmjow's hold on Hanayuki tightened. "How sweet. Lord Aizen wishes for you to meet him now." Gin said seriously. "Someone may be in trouble." he grinned, walking away. 'What the hell? How does he already know?!' Grimmjow growled, making his way to Aizen.**

"**Come in Grimmjow." he heard his 'leader's' voice say. "So, how was your trip?" he asked, his face looking calm as always. "Eventful, Aizen-sama." he answered, almost gagging on the word sama. "I can see that. Taken an interest in a Soul Reaper." Aizen's eyes narrowed. "Ahh, and Hanayuki. No surprise that you may feel something towards a woman like her. You two do share a lot in common after all." He smiled. "So, what are your intentions with this girl, Grimmjow?" he asked.**

"**She's mine, and I will keep her here." he growled holding her close. "Besides, we may be able to use her in some way." he added, he was lying but he had to spark Aizen's interest somehow. "Perhaps you're right. But, as you know, only Espada can take prisoners. And since you are not an Espada anymore, I am placing her in the care of the current Sexta Espada." Aizen said, grinning.**

"**Come out Luppi." Aizen said. And out of the shadows emerged the effeminate Espada. "So, you brought me a present Grimmjow?" Luppi grinned walking up to the Arrancar. Grimmjow was glaring at the Espada. "Ohh, and what a lovely gift she is. I can take it from here." he said, and then Grimmjow felt paralyzed. Luppi scooped up Hanayuki and smirked up at Grimmjow. "Thanks a lot buddy. Oh, and sorry about the arm." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.**

**Kakuya arrived back home, Hitsugaya following her. "I didn't think you were so good at soccer Hitsugaya!" she said, kicking off her shoes. "Hanayuki! I'm home!" she called out but got no answer. "Strange, she's usually home right?" Toshiro asked, looking around the house with Kakuya. "Yeah, she loves tending to the flowers and cooking. Or she's usually training." she answered, growing worried. **

**Kakuya closed her eyes and began concentrating. She was attempting to find Hanayuki's reiatsu. "Hitsugaya, I don't think she's in this world anymore…" she said, her face turning pale. "I can't feel her!! What could've happened to her?!" Kakuya cried out, Hanayuki was like a big sister to her. Hitsugaya embraced Kakuya, holding her close. "Calm down Kakuya." he said softly, using her first name for the first time. "I don't wanna lose her…She's like family to me." she sobbed softly. **

"**I know that feeling. I wouldn't want to lose Hinamori, or my Grandma, to an extent even Matsumoto." he said, looking her right in the eyes. He used his thumb to softly wipe a few tears away. "I'm sure she is ok, Kakuya. If she's not, I'll make sure you get back at whoever hurts her." he said, smiling warmly at her. Kakuya sniffled a little and turned her head. "I don't want someone to see me cry, they'll see that I'm weak." she said, wiping her tears away. "Crying isn't weakness Kakuya." Toshiro told her. Somehow, he sounded so much like her captain.**

**All his words flooded her mind. And painful memories rushed in…**

***Flashback***

**It was the funeral of Tsumara and Reimaru Kimawari, Kakuya's parents. In human years, she was just 5 or so years old. And had no family. They were murdered by an unknown person. All that was know was that he wore a Soul Reaper uniform. The Kimawari family was well-off and noble. They were always well spoken of and Kakuya was always respected, but she knew it was only because of her blood and name. The fact that, that was the only reason sickened her. **

**Kids called her a freak because of how she looked, the 'glowing golden' eyes of the Kimawari family were passed onto every child. The adults weren't of much help either. **

**Captains and fellow Shinigami attended the funeral. The sky was dark and cloudy, and rain was falling heavily. Kakuya sat alone, closest to the casket. There were no other Kimawari in the districts. Kakuya was doing her best to maintain her composure, just like her parents taught her. Always be strong. They would tell her. Easier said then done, **_**much**_** easier. **

**Everyone's words didn't register to the young Kakuya. She was fighting away the tears and pain. The funeral ended, but not the rain. Kakuya's eyes stayed on the grass, she was planted next to her parents' graves. She felt a powerful presence coming behind her but didn't pay it no mind, she didn't really care anyway. **

"**It's a damn shame." a gruff voice said. Kakuya turned her blank gaze and saw three men. On was a very old man with a long beard. Another was a middle-aged man with long brown hair and facial hair. The last man had long white hair. And they all wore shihakusho, a Shinigami's uniform. "W-who are you?" Kakuya asked, her throat dry and aching. **

"**Hey there lil girl. My name's Shunsui Kyoraku." the dark haired man said, rubbing her head softly. "I'm Jushiro Ukitake. I am sorry for your loss." the white haired man said, bowing respectfully. "And I am Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. Please do not despair child, they are in a better place and watching over you." the old man consoled bowing as well. **

**Kakuya couldn't hold it in anymore, tears started falling from her eyes and she was bawling. Ukitake stepped forward and pulled then young girl into a soft hug. "It is okay to cry little one." he said in a soothing voice. "No its not! It's a sign of weakness! I need to be strong for my parents!" she cried. "It is not weakness if you cry. Did you know, you feel better after you cry? Everything bad goes away. Everyone cries at times young Kimawari." Ukitake said, rubbing the young girl's back.**

"**Even mommy and daddy?" she asked, sniffling a little. "I'm sure they've cried before. They probably cried when you were born." the white-haired captain said. "Why would they cry?" she asked curiously. "People cry for many reasons Kakuya. Because they are sad and happiness can make people cry. Do not forget it Kakuya." Ukitake said.**

***Flashback end***

**All of what her captain said echoed in her ears. She knew he was right, but she still didn't want anyone to see her cry. Toshiro held her close, letting her head rest on his chest. "He was right. Don't let yourself suffer, not alone. Let it all out Kakuya." he said, softly massaging her shoulder with his thumb. **

**Seeing someone he cared for in this state hurt him. His eyes softened as he felt her shaking in his arms. Her cries slightly muffled by his sweatshirt. He could hear her words. "I feel so alone at times Hitsugaya!!! I don't wanna be alone!!!" she sobbed. Those words stabbed at his heart. He didn't think she felt that way. He decided that now was the time. Toshiro swallowed all his nervousness and took a deep breath. **

"**Kakuya, look at me." he pleaded. All she did was look down. "Please…" he added. Slowly, Kakuya's gaze was on the young captain. He couldn't bear to see the look on her face. He placed a hand on her cheek, her skin was cold and wet. "Kakuya…I love you." he confessed, smiling warmly at her. Kakuya seemed stunned by what he said. Toshiro closed his eyes and softly and nervously claimed her lips. He pulled away and held his love close, his lips by her ear. "You're not alone Kakuya, and mark my words, you'll never feel alone ever again." he pledged softly, hugging her even closer. **

**He felt Kakuya return his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Hitsu-" "Its Toshiro to you now." he said, kissing her cheek softly. "Thank you Toshiro." she said, smiling softly. **


	4. WAVE 4

_BLEACH- Thundering Blizzards_

_WAVE 4_

_Hanayuki was not in a good mood at all. "Now don't you look scrumptious!!" Luppi exclaimed, a suggestive twinkle in his eye. Her eyebrow twitched with anger. This Luppi freak kept dressing her up in skimpy clothing and 'cute' cosplay outfits. "Such a delicious doll you are Hanayuki." he sang, smiling the whole time. Her current outfit was that of a kitty maid. _

'_I look like Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew!!' She liked the dress, but hated the man. "Ohh! I know! I'll show off my doll! You're going to serve the tea at our next meeting!!" he suggested, his voice growing higher pitched. "No way!!! I'm not letting anyone see me in this!! Its bad enough having your midget ass drool over me!" Hanayuki cried._

"_But such a beautiful flower must be shown, Lily-chan." he smirked. "L-Lily-chan?" "Yes, a beautiful pure white flower is exactly what you are my dear." 'I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!' she pledged in her mind. "And I'm not lying Lily-chan, you're perfect body fills out every single outfit." he said, purple eyes outlining every curve. "Very sexy." he smirked, licking his lips. _

"_God, he has me missing_ Grimmjow! I guess it could be worse, could've been 'given' to that one lanky Espada…Nnoitra I think. He looks even creepier then Luppi!" she groaned, sitting down on the frilly chair. Luppi had the room redecorated in extremely girly décor. 'Too girly if you ask me. I like pink and all, but this is over the top!' she sighed. 

"I agree, Nnoitra is a creep." she heard a gruff voice speak up. She turned her head and saw Grimmjow, the only person she remotely liked in this world. "Grimmjow! I could hug you!" She cried. "What's stopping ya woman?" he grinned. "You're a bad guy, that's what's stopping me." she stated, turning her head away from the Arrancar.

"That's not the way to treat your mate." he growled playfully. "I'm not your mate!" she shrieked as Grimmjow stalked closer. His smirk growing wider. "And here I thought good girls loved bad boys." he chuckled, cornering her. "C'mon leave me alone! Its bad enough I have to wear this! And on top of that, he's giving me a very bad diet!" she cried. "What do you mean? What is that freak doing to you?" Grimmjow asked in a demanding tone.

"Well, he makes me wear skimpy clothing like this. Calls me his doll! And I'm not getting any meat! Or fruit either! Just junk food! I love sweets, but this is ridiculous!" she sighed, sliding down the wall, sitting on her knees to keep herself covered. She looked up and saw anger in Grimmjow's eyes. 

"That bastard." he growled. "The Espada have a meeting tonight, I'll bring you something better to eat." he told the woman he chose as his mate. "If I'm still here…" she sighed. Grimmjow knelt down beside her. "He said, he's gonna show me off to the others. That I have to serve the tea tonight." Hanayuki groaned, blushing at the scene playing in her head, all the male Arrancar eyeing her. It was enough to almost make her sick.

Grimmjow could feel his anger boiling over. Not only did Luppi take his girl, but he was going to just put her on display?! 'She is not some item! She's my mate and I'm gonna have to show that pint-sized pain in the ass that NO ONE messes with my mate!' he growled in his mind, his instincts kicking in. 

Grimmjow noticed an ill look on Hanayuki's face. "You okay woman?" he asked. She didn't answer, just scrambled for the trash can. Then all he heard was her retching and hurling. He then noticed her arms shaking. "Hey! What's goin on?!" he demanded as she kept throwing up. "You can't tell?! I'm sick you oaf!" she groaned before hurling again.

Hanayuki was laying next to the trash can, panting and trying to get the taste of bile out of her mouth. She was paler then normal and bags were under her eyes. "Grimmjow…I'm weak." she said softly, her voice sounded rough. "Don't bullshit me woman. You're not weak!" he growled, picking her up and holding her close. Her breathing seemed extremely weak and labored. 

"I feel…my energy being sucked out of me." she coughed, raising a shaking hand to her face. "I feel so cold." she muttered weakly. Grimmjow rested his head against Hanayuki's nudging her with his cheek like a cat would. 'She looks so exhausted.' he noted, her pink eyes barely open. He could feel her ribs as he held her. 

Why this woman as his mate? Grimmjow had asked himself that very same question. He hardly knew her. All he knows is that he was attracted to her, like a magnet. What got him the most was her scent, sweet honey. If he was still an Adjuchas, he would've devoured her by now. Her looks and body got to him too. One thing he loved, was her spirit, strong, the spirit of a fighter. 

Aizen made Luppi bring Hanayuki to his meeting room. He was instructed to have her wear her shihakusho and to bring her zanpakuto. "You may observe as well Grimmjow. Now Hanayuki, show us your power." Aizen instructed. Grimmjow's eye grew wide. "Aizen-sama. Can this please wait? Hanayuki is in no shape to fight!" Grimmjow almost pleaded, speaking his mate's name for the first time. "Oh? What is wrong with her?" he asked. 

"She isn't eating right, she's exhausted! Look at her!" he yelled. He could see Hanayuki shaking. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Now Hanayuki, please release your Zanpakuto, you may even summon its bankai if you wish." Aizen asked, keeping his eyes on the female Shinigami. 

All eyes were on her as Hanayuki shakily drew her zanpakuto. She held it out in front of her. "Ascend, Nekokami!" she exclaimed weakly. Grimmjow was amazed at her Shikai. The duo blades broke off into smaller, thin blades that became nails on her fingertips. Her reiatsu started pouring out. 'This reiatsu, it doesn't feel like hers.' he pointed out. 

"Now Hanayuki, show us your Bankai please." Aizen asked, remaining eerily calm. "Fine, I can't be blamed…" she said, raising her clawed hands to the sky. "Ban…kai!" she called out, a strange strength in her voice. All were in awe as silver, form fitting armor slowly covered her body, small blades curved back were on her forearms. Her face was left uncovered, metal covering her forehead like a crown letting her hair run free. "Shitenno Nekokami.*" she called out, almost looking refreshed.

Grimmjow started grinning like a maniac. Her Bankai form reminded him of his Resurreccion form. 'What an interesting woman you are, Hanayuki!' he cheered in his mind, she had a tail as well, but it started where the tailbone was. Her armor segmented, her claws were slightly longer as well. Her stance was quite similar to Grimmjow's Resurreccion as well. 

Hanayuki's body started glowing gold. Her hair danced about as the atmosphere grew thick with her reiatsu. Luppi took notice that her eyes changed. 'Slits, like a cat's eyes? Just what is going on?!' Hanayuki slowly changed to Feral, who grinned wide, showing off her sparkling fangs. 

'Here she comes.' Aizen smirked. He knew about the being inside Hanayuki. He wanted to see it for himself. His eyes widened ever so slightly as Hanayuki launched her claws at Nnoitra, four connecting to his hands and feet! "GAHHH! YOU BITCH!!!" Nnoitra cried out in pain. 'She broke through the Arrancar's special skin with tremendous ease.' What he also noticed was that her middle finger claw had not launched. 'She can control them? Very interesting.' he smiled. 

Yammy took the young woman in a chokehold. A low, demonic growl was heard deep within Feral's throat. Grimmjow could see Yammy's body shaking from the force of Hanayuki's reiatsu. Even he was shaking a bit. 'This woman's something else.' he smiled as he saw Feral raise her left arm and forced the blade into Yammy's side! Yammy cried out in pain, releasing the woman who in turn sent the giant man flying with a single kick to the cranium.

"I think that is enough Hanayuki." she heard Aizen say. Her pink, slit eyes landed upon the traitor whom she despised. Feral finally spoke, her voice sounded rough, demonic just as a hollow's voice. "Ai…zen." she growled, narrowing her eyes. Aizen showed a very slightly confused look. 

Feral knelt down, very catlike, eyes never leaving Aizen, the other 'loyal' Arrancar ready to attack her. She scooted back a bit then flung herself towards Aizen. "DIE TRAITOR!!!" the voice sounded like a mix between Feral and Hanayuki. The hit was intercepted by Kaname Tousen, her claws barely missing his heart. Kaname raised his sword to attack, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"She cannot control her self Tousen. In that form, she goes by her purest instincts. I prepared for such an outburst. Szayel, the sedative if you will." Aizen commanded towards the pink-haired male, who sustained a minor injury from Feral's onslaught. "Yes, Aizen-sama." the brainy Arrancar said, stepping up to where Feral was trapped, paralyzed by Aizen. Szayel pulled out a syringe and stuck it in her neck, a strange pained sound coming from Feral's throat. 

Soon, Shitenno Nekokami returned to normal. And Hanayuki fell to the floor, knocked out. There were blood splatters covering her body and clothes. An extremely injured Nnoitra stood up, blood oozing out of his wounds. "What the hell was that Aizen-sama?!" He yelled, his voice filled with pain. 

"Hanayuki's zanpakuto is an extremely rare one. It belongs to the Kami class, as its name suggests. Those swords hold such power that, very few people have been able to handle it. As you can tell, Hanayuki cannot handle the powers her zanpakuto can give her, that is why her reiatsu is so uncontrollable. Her body and mind revert to that of an animal, attacking anything that may threaten it. I'm certain that the only reason she released her zanpakuto this time was because she couldn't care less if we were to die." Aizen explained.

"All who were injured by this minor demonstration, please report to Szayel. Grimmjow and Luppi, you two stay behind." Aizen instructed. "Now, Luppi, you take Ms. Hanayuki and get a change of proper clothes and see to it that she gets a warm bath tonight. You may go." Luppi nodded, picking up Hanayuki and left, smirking at Grimmjow.

"Now Grimmjow. You saw Hanayuki before I had her brought here. What did you talk about?" Aizen asked. "She told me how Luppi was treating her. He only feeds her junk food. She says she can't sleep, she's getting paler! She can barely breath, she's been coughing and barfing up anything she eats." he explained, remembering how delicate she looked when he was holding her earlier.

"Hmm. Well, I'll leave you to make sure that she gets a better diet, Grimmjow. Some sunlight may be good for her as well. So, you may take her for walks when you want." Aizen said, making it sound as if she was a pet or something. But, Grimmjow managed to swallow his pride. "Yes, Aizen-sama." he said then walked out and headed to the kitchen.

Multiple men and women were working making meals. One certain one, a young girl noticed Grimmjow. "Good evening Grimmjow-san. May I take your order?" she asked, smiling sweetly. "This is for that prisoner I brought here. Not getting any good food." "Well, thank you! I've been thinking the same thing. Luppi-chan has only been feeding her things like cupcakes! Tell me what you want and I'll make sure you get top quality." she told the man.

Hanayuki was just waking up, feeling somewhat nauseous. "Hello, Lily-chan." Luppi said, smiling at his captive. "Hello yourself." she groaned rubbing her head. "Yeah, Syazel mentioned you'd feel pretty sick after the shot he gave you. Unfortunately, I'm not in charge of feeding you anymore. Its Grimmjow's job now." Luppi growled after mentioning the former Espada's name. "Ohh, what a shame." Hanayuki sighed sarcastically, running a hand through her hair.

"Wait a minute…how's my hair so clean?" she wondered out loud. "Oh, I bathed you." Luppi grinned then wolf whistled. "YOU CREEP!!! IF I WASN'T FEELING SO SICK…I'D STRANGLE YOU!!!!" she shouted, coughing violently afterwards. "I used my special shampoo and conditioner combo, hair like your's deserves top treatment Lily-chan!" he ranted, playing with her snowy white locks and sighed dreamily. 

The two felt a strong reiatsu outside the door. "Great, the muscle head's here." Luppi groaned. Grimmjow kicked the door open. "Come on woman." he ordered, narrowing his eyes into a glare towards Luppi. Hanayuki ran to Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow put an arm on her shoulder, letting Luppi know that she was his. "Don't do anything to my Lily-chan you big brute." he growled pushing them out the door.

"You're a savior, Grimmjow." Hanayuki sighed, trying to walk. "I pity anyone stuck with that guy, if he can be called that." Grimmjow said, hand still on her shoulder. He noted that her skin felt cold, but soft and smooth. "Thanks for getting me outta there. I feel like a caged animal in that room. I finally know how show dogs feel." she said, her voice sounding shaky. 

Grimmjow couldn't believe the state this woman was in. 'She's only been here a week at most. How could this have happened?' he wondered in his mind. He noted that her legs seemed shaky. 

The wild, blue-haired male led her to a somewhat grassy area with beautiful flowers and trees everywhere. There was a stone table with stone benches surrounding the table. And there was the meal Grimmjow picked out for Hanayuki. The smell was like heaven to her. Yes, she loves sweets, but she also balances them out. 

"Here you go, hopefully this is better then what the freak's been making ya eat." Grimmjow said, sitting beside her. "Wow, this is for me?" she asked, pink eyes wide. "Yeah, What, is it not good enough?" he asked, almost sounding insulted. "No, its not that at all. I mean, this is filet mignon! Its pretty much the best steak you can get!" Hanayuki said, smiling at the food before her. 

Grimmjow just watched as she practically devoured the food, savoring each and every bite and filling her long empty belly. He loved her reaction to favored tastes, she would smile, close her eyes and squeal. Almost like a little girl. He noticed Hanayuki saved the steak for last, she cut it up then took a big bite, with her favorite sauce, and she squealed loudly, her smile wide. "Ooh!!! That's so yummy!" she squealed, causing Grimmjow chuckle deeply at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking at the man. "You're reaction woman. Its so cute and childish." he answered, smirking at her. "I can't help it. I'm naturally childish. I like it! Its fun. Acting 'mature' is too boring. Besides, I think it adds to my adorable charm." she said smiling and taking another bite of steak. "Someone sounds sure of themselves." Grimmjow chuckled. "Well, I'm usually in the Soul Society calendar, guys constantly drool over me. And I somehow caught the eye of an Arrancar or two. So, I'm sure I'm attractive." she explained, eating more steak.

"God, this is good. Nice to get some meat, ya know?" she asked looking at Grimmjow. "Yeah, gotta love meat. Wouldn't peg you for a carnivore. I've heard a good deal of people are uhhh….veterinarians?" "Oh, vegetarians. I couldn't live like that. I like veggies, just not enough to have that consist of my diet. Besides, your body needs actual meat." Hanayuki explained, finishing off her meal. Grimmjow could see that her legs, thighs most noticeably were getting thinner.

"Hanayuki, why are you getting so thin? You had a knock out body when I met you and when you first arrived." Grimmjow asked curiously. "Well, I think its because of maybe the atmosphere. I feel like my power and energy is being drained. I've been throwing up as you've seen, that leads to some ungodly weight lose. But, I kinda feel like something's changing inside me. I just hope its good." she said seriously.

Aizen had launched an assault on Hitsugaya's advance squad stationed in the Living World. Yammy, Luppi, a still one-armed Grimmjow and a newly made Arrancar named Wonderweisse Margera. He was a strange one. He was Hanayuki's height. His hair was platinum blonde and layered, ending at his shoulders. And he had lovely purple eyes. He just seemed…not at there if you catch my drift. But, he's still an Arrancar, and those who have battled such an opponent have learned: NEVER judge by their appearance. It seems that the more 'compact' they are, the more power they have.

Grimmjow left immediately to find the Shinigami he vowed to kill. 'It should be easy, kid can't control his reiatsu at all.' Grimmjow thought, gliding through the sky. The other Arrancar were left to deal with the entire advance guard. However, Kakuya and Renji were not present. Renji and Chad were too worn out from training to even attempt battling any Arrancar, much less FOUR Espada!

*Flashback*

Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya and Kakuya were in Orihime's living room when the received word that four Espada class Arrancar had arrived in Karakura Town! "We have to go now!" Kakuya cried, getting up to follow the group. But Hitsugaya held her back, genuine worry in his eyes.

"Kakuya, please stay here." he said, in an almost begging tone. "What?! But they could know where Hanayuki went! I have to fight! I'd be letting her down if I didn't!" she exclaimed, eyes wide, tears forming at the memory of Hanayuki. "I know, but please…I want you to stay safe. I _need_ you to stay safe. You are not in the right mind right now." he said, placing his hands on his love's shoulders. 

"I can't just sit by while those monsters wreak havoc!" she yelled. She was about to yell at the boy when he suddenly kissed her ever so softly. "Please Kakuya, I…_we_ already lost a friend and comrade. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we lost another." he begged. "Fine. I guess I'll try to locate her some why." she sighed, knowing he wouldn't give in. "Thank you. I'll make sure one of them talks." he declared, following the rest of his group.

*Flashback end*

If only it was that easy. The whole advance squad were held in Luppi's released form, an octopus-like apparatus on his back. Luppi's eyes landed on Matsumoto and moved her closer, taking her voluptuous form in. "What a killer body you have baby. Very sexy." he stated, licking his lips. "Just as scrumptious as the other woman." he added, one tentacle pulling back, pointed at the woman. 

"What other woman?" Ikkaku asked, his interest peaked. "Oh, my lovely Lily-chan. An utterly perfect body! Smooth, wavy snow white hair and beautiful pink eyes." Luppi moaned, remembering certain outfits he made her wear. Ikkaku's anger grew. "You took Hanayuki from us?! What have you done to her you bastard?!" he hollered. "Sheesh, ugly _and_ noisy! Well, it would be better if she'd stop coughing and throwing up." Luppi groaned. "You son of a bitch!" 

On the other side of town, Grimmjow was fighting Ichigo Kurosaki. But he had gotten considerably stronger to say the least. 'What the hell's up with that damn mask?!' Grimmjow growled, barely able to block Ichigo's attacks. "You're done, Grimmjow." Ichigo declared, his voice somewhat mechanical. But, just as his strike was about to connect, the strange mask shattered!

Now it was Grimmjow's turn! And once again he was interrupted by yet another Shinigami! "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" she called, sending a blast at Grimmjow! The Arrancar was enveloped in ice. And just as Rukia was about to scold Ichigo, Grimmjow broke his torso free, grasping Rukia's head! He would've killed the Shinigami by blowing her head off, but another person intruded on his fight. 

This guy also had a strange mask, much different from Ichigo's though, and he seemed much more powerful. Just as Grimmjow was about to release his true form, a ghostly white hand stopped him. "What is it _now, _Ulquiorra?" he growled. "The mission is done Grimmjow." All the Arrancar then headed back to Hueco Mundo. 

Aizen's true goal was Orihime Inoue, he longed for her power. "Hmm, how about you demonstrate your power to us by restoring Grimmjow's arm?" Aizen suggested. "What?! She can't possibly do _that_ Aizen-sama! There's nothing left to heal! This woman's not God!" Luppi growled as Orihime made her way to Grimmjow's un-armed side. "Soten Kisshun, I reject." Orihime chanted softly. Two fairies emerged from one of her hair clips and made a barrier around the area where Grimmjow's arm would be, slowly bringing the limb back.

Luppi's eyes were wide with disgust and fear. How dare you woman?! You can't restore what's been completely destroyed!" he growled. Grimmjow lifted his arm and clinched it, it was as if it was never gone! "Hey woman. Heal this to." he commanded, pointing at his back, to the upper-right of his Hollow hole. Bit by bit, Grimmjow's Sexta Espada tattoo was returned, a sense of fear burned deep within Luppi.

Grimmjow walked up to Luppi, a dark smirk planted on his face. He pulled his newly revived arm back and impaled Luppi through his abdomen! "GRIMMJOW?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Luppi shrieked in pain, sending death glares to the Arrancar. "Sorry about that. Oh well. Farwell, _former_ Number 6." Grimmjow answered sarcastically. Holding his left hand right in front of Luppi's face, Grimmjow let loose a powerful Cero blast, completely obliterating the ex-Espada.

His maniacal laughter echoed off the halls. "ITS BACK!!!! MY POWER'S BACK!!!! And my first order of duty is this, the prisoner Hanayuki now belongs to ME!" He growled, a psychotic smile planted on his face.

Needless to say, Hanayuki's imprisonment is better, she can sleep a bit, just has to share a bed with Grimmjow. She's getting better food, and he takes her for walks around Las Noches, carrying her when she gets too weak. But, her condition hasn't gotten any better.

Hanayuki was wearing a plain white dress that ended at her knees, and sitting on the bed. She was covered in cold sweat, she had just thrown up the delicious chicken meal Grimmjow had brought her. Even though she bathed quite recently, she still felt filthy somehow. Every part of her body was shaking, and her cheeks were somewhat sunken in. 

She heard a rasping voice from deep inside her subconscious. [I can help you Hanayuki. I know you're weak, and you can't stand it. Just do as I say, and we'll be out of here.] it spoke. She felt her eyes cloud over, she stood up, still shaking and grabbed her zanpakuto…

Aizen was having a meeting with his Espada, the war was coming soon. And his army growing more immense everyday. "Soon, the Hogyoku will be completely awakened. Hmm?" his attention was drawn to the door, someone was entering the meeting room. "Ms. Hanayuki?" he called out, taking note of her condition. 

The young woman didn't utter a single word, and everyone's attention was on here. Aizen saw Grimmjow get up and start walking over to her. As the restored Espada drew closer, she slowly withdrew her zanpakuto, her head, looking down on the ground. "Hanayuki, just put the sword down and go back to our room, I'll be back in a few minutes." Grimmjow said, almost in a comforting voice. 

Hanayuki placed both hands on the hilt and raised the sword into the air, the blade facing herself. In the blink of an eye, Hanayuki stabbed herself through the heart. "Ascend, Nekokami…" she croaked weakly, her golden reiatsu completely destroying her insides, but leaving her body intact. 

Grimmjow had a look of terror on his face as Hanayuki fell to her knees and then onto her side, blood dripping onto the stone floor. "This meeting is concluded. Szayel, take her body to your lab, see if she was influenced by anything." Aizen commanded. 

Grimmjow, knelt beside the corpse of Hanayuki and took her into his arms, ignoring the blood. "Grimmjow, give the body to Syazel." Aizen ordered sternly. "No…" Grimmjow got up and ran from the meeting room, he would not allow Syazel to experiment on her, dead or otherwise!

Right as he saw what happened, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Was this heartbreak? He wondered. Stopping at the meadow he always brought Hanayuki to. He set her body on the soft grass. 'Her zanpakuto…where'd it go?' the two blade holes were still in her chest, but the sword was gone. He knew no one pulled it out, he took off with her too soon for someone to attempt it.

He held her body close, resting his head on hers. "Why'd you do something so stupid woman?" he asked, his eyes felt strange, like they were watering. He softly gripped her hair between his fingers. "What happens when a Shinigami dies?" he thought sadly…

Kakuya was out with Toshiro, the two were playing soccer again. She had been constantly looking for Hanayuki, she felt something but couldn't pinpoint it. She kicked the soccer ball, making a goal but felt a wave of deep sorrow throughout her body. Toshiro noticed this quickly and ran over to his girlfriend. "What is it Kakuya?" he asked in concern.

"Its Hana…she's…gone…" she spoke shakily, looking up at Toshiro with tears in her eyes. Many other people felt this as well, Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Shinji. But all would agree, Kakuya broke down the worst of all…

A sad chapter I know. Hope you enjoyed it regardless. And Hanayuki's bankai means: Four Heavenly Kings, Devine Cat. 


End file.
